Love Of A Gentleman
by avBabe
Summary: This is a one shot that i was inspired to write, it is now a three part story. This is not a BABE but Ranger is not Hurt Rating for SMUT
1. Chapter 1

_So this is just a little something that came to me. Sorry folks this one is not a Babe, it's a Tart. Please excuse any mistakes in this one shot._

_This story is dedicated to my BFF Rainbow….._

**SPOV**

Sometimes I really wonder how I got so lucky. I know you're thinking how is it I can possibly be lucky. It's simple. I love my job; I started working at Rangeman a year ago. I moved into a new apartment shortly after I started here. Joe Morelli is long gone from my life, but I still have my best friend, Carlos Manoso aka Ranger. Even though there is tons of chemistry between us, he is sticking to his 'no relationship' rule. He did tell me that I am the only woman who he has let in at all. For that I am grateful. I still had dinner with him weekly up on seven, even though nothing ever happened again.

I found after I started here fulltime that all the guys opened up. I grew closer with every single one of them. I worked with Woody, Ram, Les, Tank, and Bobby for training. Now I am a master of picking locks, shooting, I am damn good at self-defense; I can pick up and lose a tail like the best can. The one and only downfall to my life was my love life. Up until about six months ago I was single and it looked to me like I would be staying that way. It's not like I didn't go out, I was always going out with the girls to the club. I danced and had fun.

Then six months ago I was going out for a girl's night, at a new club when my Rangemen came. I was shocked to see Les, Bobby, Tank, Woody and Ranger all walk in. That night it ended up being more than a girl's night. I danced with all the Rangemen. Although it seemed I danced the most with Woody. I had six dances with Ranger as well before he left. Of course before walking out, he had our tab put onto his credit card. When the night started to wind down Connie left with Bobby, Lula and Tank left together, Les had left a long time ago with his fling for the night. Woody and I however, didn't leave yet.

When I finally had enough, Woody insisted on taking me home. I didn't think anything of it, when he grabbed my hand as he drove to my place; I started to think about how things were in the last few months. I had noticed a lot of changes in the way Woody seemed to act around me. When we got to my apartment that night, things between us changed. Woody asked me to go out with him. I was shocked that he wanted to date me. I mean I thought that he saw me as a little sister, and here he was asking me out. I had told him that I needed to think about it just because it was so unexpected.

The next day I had asked Ranger if I could talk to him. I guess he could tell I had things on my mind. We went to seven so we wouldn't be interrupted. When we got into his apartment I went to look out the window. I still remember the look on his face when I told him that Woody asked me out. He smiled at me, and told me that he would be good for me, after our talk, I told Woody I would go out with him.

Now, it was six months later, and I couldn't be happier. Woody has shown me that there is such a thing as true love. Yes I said true love, because I am head-over-heels in love with him. We have been inseparable. We still haven't slept together, but that is just because we wanted to take it slow, and Woody being from the south he knows how to act like a true gentleman. We were going to dinner and dancing tonight, I was hoping that tonight is the night we finally make love. I spent the afternoon shopping for out date. I had found a very beautiful sapphire blue dress; I had gone to Victoria's Secret for some new sexy lingerie. When I got home I began the beautifying process. An hour and a half later, I had my make-up done, and my hair was lying across my shoulders in beautiful waves. I stepped into my new bra and panties. I slid into my dress and shoes. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe the result. Yup, Woody would love what he will see. A few short minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I walked out and checked the peep hole to make sure it was him.

When I opened the door, the look on Woody's face said it all; that and the noticeable bulge in the front of his dress pants.

"Damn, Darlin. You are stunning." He drawled.

"Why thank you. You look damn good too." I told him with a smile.

He offered me his arm and we left my apartment. When we got to his truck, he helped me in, buckled me up and shut the door. When he slid into his seat, he buckled himself then grabbed my hand once we were on the road. I had no idea where he was taking me for dinner, but I had the feeling tonight was going to be a long night. When we finally pulled up to the restaurant I could tell it was a very romantic restaurant. When we were shown to our table, I could see that we were in a secluded area.

Our dinner was more like a long bout of foreplay. I noticed how Woody's eyes got darker when I moaned over my dinner. It looked as if he was barely holding onto his control.

"Darlin, I think dancing is going to wait for another night."

"Why do you say that, My Sexy One?" I ask innocently

"Because I need alone time with you… NOW." He growled. He motioned for the check.

He had me back in the truck in record time. The drive back to my apartment took a lot less time than the drive to the restaurant. Of course during the drive back he drove me insane; his hand was caressing my thigh gently. By the time we got to my apartment I was in a serious state. He lifted me out of the truck and carried me upstairs. My hands shook as I unlocked my door.

When my door finally opened, I stepped in, just to have Woody shut the door with his foot and pressed me into it with a searing kiss that took my breath away. I mean we have kissed, but this blew them all out of the water. I thought Ranger's kisses got me warm, but oh boy did this kiss set my panties on fire. He pressed into me even tighter, and I could feel him pressing into me intimately. He moved his hips just enough to cause friction. I whimpered at the sensations he was causing.

I guess when I whimpered the last of his control snapped, because in mere seconds my dress was gone and his mouth was on my breast. As he teased my one breast with his lips, he teased the other with his fingers. He sent me over the edge with his mouth and fingers, as I came down from my flight, Woody carried me into my bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed then stripped. As I looked him over, I couldn't help but drool. I mean, I knew that he was a sexy man, but seeing him standing in front of me completely naked and aroused showed how sexy he truly was. When he moved toward me I felt my core dampen even more. He gently lifted me onto my pillows, and he followed me down. When he was settled into the juncture of my thighs I thought I was going to combust. I found myself wetter than I have ever been. He caught my lips in a passionate kiss as he gently rocked against my clit. The sensations he was causing were torturous but so delicious.

Without breaking the kiss, he gently entered me. I broke the kiss and gasped at the feeling of him filling me. Once he was fully inside me, he waited while I adjusted to him. When I moved my hips to signal I was ready, he started to thrust gently. Even though it was gentle, he took me higher than I have ever gone. Just when I thought I would fall over the edge, he would adjust his angle and take me even higher. Finally with a stronger thrust, he sent me over the edge screaming his name as he followed me over seconds later. He collapsed onto me. I enjoyed the feeling of him on me until he rolled over taking me with him. We laid there gasping for air as we came down from the intense orgasms we had.

I felt completely boneless after what we had shared. I finally knew what it was like to make love, because that is what we had been doing, making passionate love. I felt him gently kiss my head as he held me.

"Are you okay, Darlin?" He asked quietly.

"Mmmm." He chuckled at my lack of words.

I turned my head and met his eyes. We both smiled and pulled each other closer. He had pulled me on top of him so he could catch my lips in another kiss. We both must have had the same idea, because he gently entered me once again. I thought he wanted me to ride him like Zorro, but I was way too boneless, so he gently rolled us back over and he started thrusting. This time, he wasn't as gentle. As his thrusts got harder, I dug my nails into his back, which seemed to excite him even more; soon he was pounding into me taking me hard and fast. When we fell over the edge this time, we both cried out. I was seeing stars it was so powerful.

When we finally came down, we held each other close. I knew that what we shared was something I have never felt before. When I looked into his eyes I saw the same feeling I had in his expression.

"I love you, Woody." The smile on his face was large.

"I love you too, Darlin." I buried my face into his chest and enjoyed being held by this amazing man.

I knew that the love we felt was strong and long lasting. I never thought I would find the kind of love I dreamed about. I knew that the road ahead of us wasn't going to be easy at times, but I knew with Woody at my side I could handle anything. Anything we faced we would face together.

As we fell asleep in each other's arms, I felt so loved and protected that I knew if I needed it, Woody would protect me from anything.


	2. Part 2

_Okay so I couldn't leave it as a one shot, I was asked to add another, so here it is!_

**SPOV**

It's been two years since I first went out with Woody, and our relationship was solid. But the last two years have not always been smooth sailing. The first year was amazing, but a few months after our one year anniversary, we had probably one of the worst times we have ever experienced, you see Woody had been shot during a take down, unfortunately the skip had armor piercing bullets so it went through his vest. Ranger and the others all opened fire and the skip was killed. I will never forget that night when Ranger came to my door looking stricken and pale. He was standing next to Woody when he was hit. When we arrived at the hospital, Woody was already in surgery, the only information we had was that the bullet was close to his heart. The wait for news was agonizing. I felt as if everything I loved was being taken away from me.

It took six hours, six long hours before we finally got word that the surgery was a success. We almost lost him on the table, but he pulled through. I didn't leave his side once I was with him. He was in the hospital for a month, and it took another three months for him to get fully recovered, during that time, we decided to move in together, so we found a house not far from Rangeman.

Now, it's our 2 year anniversary, and we are going out for dinner. I am looking forward to tonight, you see I have some news to share with the man I love, I guess our celebrating his recovery was a little too much. You see I am 7 weeks pregnant. When I first found out I was scared, but it quickly turned to elation. No we weren't married, but to me it didn't matter. As I get ready for our date, I couldn't help but think about how Woody would react to the news. I thought he would be happy, but a part of me was worried he wouldn't be. I had the feeling tonight was going to be amazing in so many ways. Woody was going to change at Rangeman and then pick me up.

A short time later, I heard the front door open indicating Woody was here to pick me up. I hoped he liked the dress I was wearing, instead of it being tight; it was a loose and flowing dress. As I came down the stairs, the look on his face said it all.

"You look stunning, Darlin." He drawled with a wolfish grin.

"Thank you. You look amazing too." I smiled. He did look amazing in his charcoal grey slacks and white button up shirt. He offered me his arm, so I wrapped my hand around his arm, grabbed my purse as we headed out the door. After locking up the house, Woody helped me into the SUV, buckled me, than closed the door. I followed him with my eyes as he walked around to get into the drivers' seat. Once we were on the road, he grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

The drive took just under an hour to get to. He took me to our favorite restaurant. We were shown to a secluded area in the restaurant. Our waiter asked if we wanted to order a bottle of wine, Woody looked at me silently. I shook my head no; I wasn't going to be drinking. Woody instead ordered some sparkling cider. The waiter left to get the bottle, and he brought it on ice, and left. Woody poured us each a glass.

"To us, Darlin."

"To us, Woody."

We took a drink, and I felt butterflies start to form; I had to tell him and was getting nervous. When I looked up I saw Woody looked nervous as well.

_Hmmm I wonder what that is about._

Finally he cleared his throat.

"Darlin, the last two years have been amazing. I know the last year wasn't all great because I was shot, but if it did anything, it was make us stronger. I know that you have your fears about some things. But…" His voice trailed off as he stood up to kneel in front of me. My breath caught as I realized what he was doing.

"I talked to your father, and also Ranger. I told them both that I can't imagine my life without you, and I can't Darlin. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I felt tears running down my face at his words.

"Oh, Woody. I would be honored to be your wife. But I have something I need to tell you too." He slid the ring onto my finger, then I saw his eyes widen as my words washed over him.

"What is it, Darlin?" I could tell he was nervous.

"Well, I found something out a couple weeks ago. I know you don't like it if I don't tell you something right away, but this was something I wanted to make special."

"Please tell me you're not sick, Darlin."

"No, I am perfectly healthy. Well, as healthy as I can be for a pregnant woman."

"What did you say?"

"I said I am perfectly healthy."

"No Darlin, after that."

"Oh, you mean when I said I am as healthy I can be for a pregnant woman?"

"I thought that's what you said." Woody said as a huge smile broke out on his face. He pulled me out of the chair and pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my face into his neck.

"You're not mad, are you?" I whispered. He stiffened and pulled away. He cupped my cheek and lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Of course I'm not mad, Darlin. I am thrilled. Did you think I would be upset?" He asked quietly as he wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Honestly, I didn't know. This wasn't planned."

"Darlin, yes this wasn't planned, but I am so excited we are having a baby, and we are getting married. I love you, Darlin."

"I love you too, Woody." He pulled me back into his arms and just held me for a little while.

We finally pulled apart, sat down and ate our dinner. We spent the rest of the time at the restaurant talking about everything. We made plans to tell everyone at Rangeman our news the next morning.

**The next morning…**

We got to work in time for the morning meeting. I didn't have bad morning sickness just some nausea, so that made mornings so much easier. As we drove into the garage, I couldn't help but feel some nervous. We got out moved to the elevator, Woody hit five. Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened we moved toward the small conference room to meet with the core team, along with Cal, Hal, Zip, Zero, and Hector. Woody kept my left hand in his until we sat down to keep everyone from seeing my ring. I locked eyes with Ranger and we sat down and smiled at him, he smiled back.

The meeting took an hour, finally Ranger asked if there is anything else, and Woody cleared his throat. All eyes quickly moved to us. Woody looked at me.

"Do you want to tell them? Or should I?" before I could open my mouth, Bobby spoke up.

"Is anything wrong, guys?" Woody and I shared a smile.

"No, Bobby. Nothing is wrong, I promise. We just have some news to share with you guys, since your family to us." I watched as a big smile crossed Ranger's face.

"Tell us, Babe." I pulled my left hand from Woody's and smiled.

"Okay, well there are two things we have to share. One, We are getting married." I said as I raised my left hand to show them. A cheer broke out in the room, everyone was about to come toward us to give me a hug when Ranger stopped them.

"Congratulations, Babe. Now, what's the other news?" Woody wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and a big smile was on his face.

"Well, I have to change my work rotation. I can't be doing field work." Chaos ensued as everyone started yelling questions. I waited until they quieted down.

"The reason for that is, in about 7 months, there will be a little Rangeman here. I'm pregnant." I barely got the words out, before I was engulfed in a string of hugs, while Woody got slaps to the back.

Ranger was the last to hug me. He held me tightly. When he pulled back, he looked at me with soft eyes.

"I am so happy for you, Babe. You two are going to be so happy together, and the baby is going to be one protected child." I could only laugh.

"I know he or she will be. The baby has a building full of uncles to watch over him or her, especially Uncle Ranger. I hope."

"Always, Babe, always." With another hug, Ranger pulled away.

When I finally got back to Woody's side I could help but laugh at the conversation going on around us, everyone was making plans for when the baby came, even though it was still months away. I don't think I have ever seen these men so excited over anything except maybe the new Guns N Ammo issue to come out. I heard Bobby making plans to watch over me as the pregnancy progressed which made me happy, and he was going to change my work out routine to less physical. I knew that Ranger and Tank would use me more on the business side so I could put my business degree to use, and also learn more of the business at the same time.

As I looked around the room, I knew that I a family in these men. I was looking forward to the next chapter in our lives.


	3. Last Part

_A/N: this installment takes place approximately 7 months down the road. All mistakes are mine._

**SPOV**

It's been seven months since our anniversary, and we couldn't be happier. I am due any day and feel the size of a house. I have been on bed rest the last five weeks, which has driven me insane with boredom. In the end though I am doing what's best for my children. That's right, children. When Woody does something, he does it right, I am having twins, one boy and one girl. You see, I went into pre-term labor five weeks ago, I was in the hospital for four days, and I had started to dilate. So the doctor ordered full bed rest. Of course I had an abundance of company the guys all took turns to stay with me during the day when Woody was on duty. Right now though, I am alone so I get lost in my thoughts.

_Flashback_

_It was just four weeks after our anniversary, and it was our wedding day. Woody and I had decided on a small wedding, with just our closest friends and family. Of course that meant contract workers were called in since all of Rangeman would be there. My father walked me down the aisle to my groom. I wore a flowing dress since I already was sporting a baby bump, even though I was only eleven weeks pregnant. Ranger had told my father that he would take care of everything, even though I argued. In the end, my father agreed with Ranger. Ranger even gave us the Rangeman jet to take us where we wanted for our honeymoon. _

_End of flashback_

As I lay here, the babies start moving a lot. I rub my stomach as I think about the names for our babies. For our daughter, we decided Francine Mae, and for our son Dakota James. I am enjoying the quiet, but I hate being alone for too long since I am so close to going into labor. I hear the front door open, and I hear footsteps. Within Minutes Woody appears at the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Darlin'"

"Hey." I smile at him.

"Got some news for you."

"Okay.."

"I am officially offline now until after the babies come. I don't feel right leaving you when you're so close to giving birth."

"Really?"

"Really, Darlin. Ranger just asked if I let him know when you go into labor because he wants to be at the hospital."

"Of course we will call him. He is after all the Godfather, even though he doesn't know yet." Woody chuckled.

"I told him we would keep him updated. How are my babies doing?"

"Moving around a lot right now; and my back is aching and it's getting uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, Darlin. I hate that you're so uncomfortable."

"I know, but we are very close to meeting our son and daughter, so it is worth it."

"Are you ready for some dinner? Ella sent some over."

"Yes, I'm starving." He gives me a chaste kiss and walks out of the room.

He returns minutes later with a tray holding two steaming plates of food. We eat in silence. Even though I have done nothing during the day I grow tired quickly, so after finishing my dinner I lay on my pillows and quickly fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning wrapped in Woody's arms, his hand rubbing small circles on my large stomach. The babies are both kicking at him as he moves his hand around. He tightens his other arm around me when he notices I'm awake.

"Morning, Darlin'"

"Mmmm, Morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, although the pain in my back is worse. I am glad today is my doctor's appointment."

"Me too Darlin."

As we go through our morning routine, I quickly get tired. Woody carries me to the car, buckles me in, closes my door and jogs around to get in. We make the trip to the doctors in silence. When we arrive at the doctor's office, he carries me inside to a wheelchair and wheels me into the reception area. We check in, but our wait is short.

"Stephanie?" the nurse calls.

Woody wheels me back to the exam room and helps me onto the table. The nurse checks my vitals before leaving the room. My doctor comes in minutes later.

"Good morning, Stephanie. How are you feeling?"

"Really uncomfortable. My back hurts."

"How bad? And for how long?"

"Since yesterday; and it just seems to get worse." She nods at my words.

"I am going to have you change into a gown so I can check you." She grabs a gown out of the cabinet, hands it to me, than walks out of the room.

Woody helps me change, and lays the blanket over my legs. Minutes later, the doctor knocks and comes back in. She first checks the babies' heart rates. She then grabs a sterile packet. She extends the bed so I can lay back.

"Okay, Stephanie, I am going to check your cervix, I want to see if you have dilated anymore."

"What if I have?"

"Let's see if you have or not and go from there." I nod silently clutching Woody's hand as she checks me.

"Okay, it looks like you started dilating again. You're now 3 to 4 centimeters dilated."

"I haven't felt contractions though."

"You're having back labor, which sometimes you don't notice as labor."

"So what do we do now?" Woody asked.

"I am going to call the hospital to expect you. I will meet you there. You will be meeting your babies sooner than expected." She pats my knee and leaves the room. I am still in stunned silence.

"Darlin? Are you okay?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm okay, just in shock." Woody hugs me tightly.

"Me too, Darlin. But that means that you won't be uncomfortable much longer." I nod at his words.

Woody helps me dress. We make our way to the car. Once I am settled in the SUV, I grab my cell and call Ranger.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. You wanted to know when we were heading to the hospital."

"Are you okay?" I could hear movement in the background.

"I'm fine. I haven't really been feeling contractions, but I started to dilate again so my doctor is sending us over."

"I will meet you there." He said then hung up.

By the time we made it to the hospital, the back pain had turned into full blown contractions. We were quickly taken to a room. The nurse hooks me up to the monitors. She quickly leaves the room. Ten minutes later, Ranger arrived. Minutes later, my doctor came in to check the strip from the monitor.

"Okay, Stephanie. You are having regular contractions. They are about 8 minutes apart."

Before I could say a word, I was hit with another contraction. Dr. Thompson watched as both Woody and Ranger held my hand as I breathed through the contraction.

"Do you want anything for the pain? I suspect you may move quickly and will need all the energy you can during delivery."

"Yes. The epidural." She nodded and left.

I tried to get as comfortable as I could, but when I moved I felt a pop.

"Uh oh."

"What is it Darlin?"

"I think my water just broke." Without a word, Woody hit the call button. My nurse came in, he told her what I thought, so she checked.

"Your right, your water did break. It's clear so that's good. The anesthesiologist has been paged, so she should be here shortly to administer your epidural."

"Thank you." Woody said.

I rested as much as I could between contractions while we waited. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but there was a knock on the door, and a woman in a white coat came in pushing a cart.

"Hi Stephanie, I am Dr. Carson. I am going to administer your epidural." She turned to Ranger.

"Sir if you don't mind leaving just for a little while."

"Of course. I will be back, Babe." He kissed my forehead and left.

Ten minutes later, I was resting a little more comfortably. The epidural was taking effect and I couldn't feel the contractions anymore. With Ranger and Woody watching over me, I tried to rest. A short time later my doctor came to check me again.

"Okay, Stephanie, It's time to move this party to the OR. You're fully dilated."

"OR? Why?" Ranger asked.

"When delivering twins we go back to the OR just in case we have to do a c-section for the second twin. It doesn't happen all the time, but we like to be prepared." She called the nurse in, who handed Woody a set of scrubs. He quickly goes into the bathroom and changes.

As I am taken from the room, Ranger kisses my forehead.

"I will see you and those babies soon, Babe." He says and walks away.

With Woody holding my hand, we move to the OR. Within minutes I was ready to push.

"Okay, Stephanie, next contraction I want you to push." She said as she watched the monitor.

"Okay."

"Okay, push!" She said seconds later.

Woody supported me from behind as I pushed. I wasn't sure how long I pushed for, seemed like hours.

"Stop pushing, the head is out." She quickly cleaned the baby's face.

"Okay, push."

I pushed as hard as I could, I didn't stop until I heard the little cry fill the room.

"Here he is!" Woody and I watched as she lifted our son up as he cried. She quickly handed him off to the nurse to get cleaned up and measured.

"Okay, Stephanie, I am going to check you. I want you to rest for just a little bit." I nodded silently.

Within minutes she had checked me.

"You're ready to push again." She told me as she watched the monitor again. Before she could tell me to push again, an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Woody demanded.

"The baby is started to show signs of distress. This happens all the time with twins. Stephanie, you're going to have to work harder to deliver faster."

"Okay." I whispered.

She continued to watch the monitor.

"Okay, push!"

Three pushes later, her head was out.

"Don't push. The cord is around her neck. It's loose so I can remove it easily." She said as she worked.

"Okay its off, push."

I pushed again, and didn't stop until I heard her cry.

I was tired but happy. I watched as they cleaned her up. Within minutes I was also cleaned up and they handed me our babies. As I looked at them, tears ran down my face. Woody sat beside me and gently held the three of us.

"They are absolutely beautiful, Darlin." He said with awe in his voice.

"Yes, they are." We watched as our little girl opened her eyes, we could see she had my eyes. Shortly after our little man opened his eyes, he too had my eyes.

Minutes later the nurse moved us back to our room. Woody and I fed our kids as we waited for Ranger to come in.

Ten minutes later, I was once again holding both babies, with Woody holding all three of us when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Woody called without moving his eyes.

Ranger poked his head in.

"You guys up for some company?" I smiled at him.

"Of course, Ranger. Come on in."

He walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. He stood silently looking at the babies.

"God, Babe. They are gorgeous."

"Thank you Ranger." I crossed my legs.

"Sit down." He raised an eyebrow but complied. Woody took Dakota.

I sat up straighter. I held Francine out to him. He gently took her and cuddled her to his chest. I then handed him Dakota.

"Carlos, we would like to introduce you to Francine Mae and Dakota James, your Godchildren, if you're interested."

I watched as shocked crossed his face.

"Nothing would make me happier." He told us with a full 1000-watt smile.

I leaned back against Woody and watched as Ranger held our children. I knew things wouldn't be easy for sure, but with Woody by my side, we can take on anything.

**The End**


End file.
